Pennywise And Babadook Love story
by nightmaresgf
Summary: What if Pennywise and Babadook met each other?
1. White and Black

(This story is found on Wattpad and : You can find me by searching up my name "NightmareSGF" Hope you enjoy! DON'T LET THE NIGHTMARES BITE!)

* * *

In Darry: It was raining cats and dogs, Pennywise was in a gutter, sitting criss-cross, letting the water drops splash on his pale white face. It was perfect for him.

Somewhere in England: In a basement the Babadook sat in a dark corner eating bugs. He was lonely and wanted a friend. He couldn't stay with the women and the little boy anymore. So he decided to leave. He needed someone to take his book though. Until one day…

?: *Knocking on the door.*

Amelia: *Opens it.* Yes?

Man: I am here for the book pick up.

Amelia: Oh… Yes.

Sam: Mum… Who is that?

Amelia: He's here to get the book, Honey could you go get it?

Sam: Okay. *Runs up stairs.*

Man: Nice kid.

Amelia: Thank you.

Sam: *Runs down stairs.* Here it is!

Amelia: Thanks darling. Give it to the nice man.

Sam: *Gives him the book.*

Man: Thanks little man!

Sam: Welcome!

Man: Have a nice day… *Leaves.*

Amelia: You too… Come on love. *Close door.*

Man: *Goes to his car.*

The man put the book in a box in the trunk of the car. He got some McDonald's then headed to the airport. For at least 7 hours they traveled. They finally arrived, America. The plane landed in Darry airport. The man took a taxi to the Darry library. The Librarian took the box of books. She took the books out the box and put them on the shelves, Including the Babadook book. His book stayed there for a few days, until a man came.

Ben: What a nice looking book… "Mister Babadook"?

Ben took the book, checked it out, and went home. His wife Beverly and his five-year-old daughter, Brianna were in the living room watching TV.

Ben: hay.

Brianna: Daddy! *Runs to him and hugs him.*

Ben: Hehe! Look at what I got! *Shows her the book.*

Brianna: Yay! *Takes the book.* Let's read it now! Come on mommy! *Runs up stairs and skips to her room.*

Beverly: Hold on sweetie!

Ben: Heh!

Beverly: *Hugs Ben.* You made our little girl a book worm. *Smiles.*

Ben: I know. And you made our little girl so… So pretty.

They kiss.

Beverly: Come on. You don't want her to start getting fussy.

In Brianna's room.

Brianna: Come on!

Beverly: Ok hun.

They sit beside her.

Ben: You know, This book… Is actually a pop-up book.

Brianna: *Gasp.* Really!?

Ben: Yes...

Brianna: Let's read it!

Beverly: I'll start.

Meanwhile the Babadook wanted to get used to his new home till someone finished his book. He was walking outside, then it started to rain. The Babadook was all wet. He kept walking till he saw a child being pulled in the sewer screaming. He walked to where the child was dragged. He stayed there looking in the dark gutter.

Babadook: Ba Ba Ba Dook Dook Dook!

He then saw the most beautiful blue eyes. He stared at them and they stared at him.

Pennywise: Hiya!

Babadook: Hay!?

Pennywise: What are you doing in the rain?

Babadook: What are you doing in the gutter?

Pennywise: Hehehe! The storm blew me away… Blew the whole circus away!

Babadook: ... I'm looking for a home.

Pennywise: Oh!? Well why don't you live with me!

Babadook: …

Pennywise: No one else… just you and I, and I and you! Hehe!

Babadook: I can't. For you don't have my book.

Pennywise: Book?

Babadook: The one who reads my book, Is the one I get stuck with.

Pennywise: Aw! Looks like I won't have you. *Winks.*

Babadook: *Blush a little.*

Pennywise: What's your name?

Babadook: Babadook.

Pennywise: Oh… So I guess you did introduced yourself!

Babadook: Heh, May I ask who are you?

Pennywise: Oh! Well I'm Pennywise the dancing clown!

Babadook: …

Pennywise: Pennywise, Yes meet Babey! Babey meet Pennywise! *Giggles.*

Babadook: Babey?

Pennywise: Just a short way of saying Babadook. All though I like that name! Hehe!

Babadook: …

Pennywise: Baaaaaabadook! Ho! I could get used to that!

They both chuckled.

Babadook: … I Have to go… My book has been finished!

Pennywise: Oh… One more thing!

Babadook: And what would that be?

Pennywise: Come close!

Babadook: *Leans down.*

Pennywise: Closer!

The Babadook put his face very close to the gutter and out of the blue, Pennywise kissed him on the nose. Babadook shot up and blushed. He touched his nose and smiled weakly. Yep he has been shot by a cupid arrow. He looked in the sewer just to see Pennywise was gone. So he decided to just leave.

Latter…

Beverly: Good night pumpkin.

Brianna: Night mommy.

Beverly closed the door.

Brianna: *Sleep.*

There was strange noises coming from the closet.

Brianna: *Wakes up. Looks at the closet.*

Brianna: … Hello?

Babadook: …. Ba Ba Ba Dook Dook DOOOOOK!

Brianna: *Gasp.*

Ben&Bev: *Sleep.*

Beverly: *Screaming.*

Ben and Beverly shot up and ran to Brianna's room.

Beverly: Bria!?

Ben: Brie!?

They busted the door open and saw Brianna under the bed crying. Beverly picked her up.

Brianna: *Crying.*

Beverly: Shh! It's ok!

Ben: What happened?

Brianna: He was here!

Beverly: Who?

Brianna: Babadook!

Ben: Hun it's just a book.

Brianna: No! He came from the closet!

Ben: *Looks in the closet.* Sweetie there's nothing here.

Brianna: Yes there is!

Beverly: How about you sleep with us to night.

They go to sleep… few hours later Beverly woke up from some strange sounds.

Beverly: Who's there?

Babadook: ... 'I'll WAGER with YOU, I'LL MAKE you a BET. ThE MoRe you DENy me, the STRONGER I GET.'

Beverly: Ben…

She then saw something on the ceiling.

Babadook: YOU CANNOT GET RID OF MEEE! *In her face.* LET ME IN!

Beverly: *Screaming.*

Ben: Bev!?

Brianna: Mommy!?

Beverly: *Panting.*

The next day…

A school bell rings.

Girl: Bye Brianna!

Brianna: Bye hannah!

Brianna skipped along the sidewalk, she then saw a red balloon. She was curious and followed the red balloon in to a old well house. She walked in the house and the door closes and locks itself behind her…

* * *

What happens to Brianna!? Find out next in "Pennywise and Babadook love story"!


	2. Just saying hiya

(This story is found on Wattpad and : You can find me by searching up my name "NightmareSGF" Hope you enjoy! DON'T LET THE NIGHTMARES BITE!)

* * *

Brianna jumped do to the sound of the door slamming. She walks slowly to the stairs.

Brianna: Hello?

She walked to a old room. The door slams behind her again. She was scared a litte.

Brianna: Mommy!?

?: Hello child!

She turns just to see a clown sitting in a chair staring at her with a evil smile.

Brianna: …

Pennywise: Are you lost?

Brianna: … Well I actually walked in here cause I saw a balloon float in here.

Pennywise stood up, revealing his incredible hight.

Pennywise: You're not suppose to go in a house that is not yours. You don't wanna end up like goldilocks with the three bears.

Brianna: Goldilocks?! I heard that story! My dad read it to me!

Pennywise: Really now?

Brianna: Yes!

Pennywise: Well! I'm glad you liked the book! Hehehe!

Brianna: It's a really good book!

Pennywise: I agree! But I wish that the bears gobbled her up!

Brianna: Wait what!? Why wound you want that?

Pennywise: Why would you let someone in your house and not punish them?

Brianna: … Oh! I'm sorry mister! Please don't hurt me!

Pennywise: I know dear, but sorry ain't gonna cut it.

Pennywise slowly walked to her.

Brianna: No… *Steps back.* I… I… I'll give you popcorn!

Pennywise stopped.

Pennywise: Popcorn?

Pennywise loved to eat humans, but for one of them to give him popcorn? Pennywise could not refuse the offer.

Brianna: Y-Yeah and two hot cocoa packs!

Pennywise: Is the popcorn popped or do we have to pop it?

Brianna: It's popped! I got it from my friend. She didn't want it so she gave it to me.

Pennywise: Well… Where is it?

Brianna searched in her bookbag for the popcorn. She got out a big bag of popcorn. Pennywise took the bag and opened it. The sweet butter smell filled the room. Pennywise ate one.

Pennywise: Hm!? *Looks at the bag.*

This popcorn hand just the right amount of butter, very crunchy, and had no kernels in it. Pennywise hand never tasted such good popcorn before. He sat on the floor criss-cross and ate the popcorn. Brianna stood there watching him eat the good popcorn. Pennywise looked at her.

Brianna: …

Pennywise held out a handful of popcorn. Brianna shyly ate the popcorn out his hands. When she was finished she sat in Pennywise's lap and ate popcorn with him.

Brianna: What's your name mister?

Pennywise: Pennywise.

Brianna: Oh… I'ma call you Mr. Penny. Are you married?

Pennywise: No.

Brianna: Oh… Well my name is Brianna. But some people call me Bria or Brie.

Pennywise: Mhm. *Doesn't give a crap. Just want to eat.*

An hour has past. Brianna dozed off in Pennywise's lap.

Pennywise: *Facepalm.* Now I have to carry her to her house! Arrrrg!

For some reason Brianna has been sleepy all day she woke up once cause her parents woke her up. But right after dinner she went back to sleep. It's now 10:35 and Brianna wakes up again from some strange noise.

Brianna: zzzz!

?: Sluuuuuuuuurp! Glunk!

Brianna: *Wakes up.* Hu? *Looks at the direction of the noise.*

Pennywise was sitting in a chair weirdly and drinking something from one of their cups with another cup in his hand.

Pennywise: Sluuuuuuuuurp!

Brianna: *Sits up and smiles.* Mr. Penny! What are you doing here?

Pennywise: Sluuurp! I-I needed to borrow your water and cups, So i can enjoy the cocoa you gave me Brie! The water in the sewer is all dirty and bubbly!

Brianna: Dirty hot cocoa? Ew! Hehe!

Pennywise: Yes... Can't have that. *Drinks more.*

Brianna: *Hears a song.*

Pennywise: Here! *Holds a spare cup.* I made another cup of cocoa… Just for you!

Brianna: Thanks! *Takes it.*

They enjoy their cocoa. Pennywise's stomach was growling cause he really wanted to eat Brianna but… She wasn't scared.

Brianna: Did you ever think about having a family?

Pennywise: *Stops drinking.* What?

Brianna: You know. A family! Mother, father, son…

Pennywise: *Looks down in his cup.*

Brianna: … Daughter.

Pennywise: I told you, I'm not married.

Brianna: You don't have to be married to have a family.

Pennywise: My family is none of your business.

Brianna: Oh… ok.

Little did they know that Babadook was watching from the closet. The song got louder. Sounds like a girl singing Oranges and Lemons. Pennywise was growling louder.

Brianna: Um… Mr. Penny are you ok?

Pennywise: Maybe… Not?

Brianna: What's wr-

Door opens.

Beverly: Sweetie? What are you doing up?

Brianna: Oh! I was just talking to Mr- *Sees he's gone.* Penny…

Beverly: Can you talk to him tomorrow? And isn't it to late for cocoa? Just don't let your father see you with it. Night pumpkin! *Close the door.*

Brianna: … *hears whispers from the closet.* Hu?

Babadook: Pennywise…

Brianna: You know him?

Babadook: Yessss….

Brianna: …. Oh…

The next day…

Beverly: Reay Bria?

Brianna: Yep!

They get in the car and leave.

Brianna: *Happy.*

Beverly: The park has improved sweetie.

Brianna: I know!

Ben: I bet it'll be fun.

Brianna: I hope Mr. Penny is there.

Ben: Mr. Penny? Who is that?

Brianna: My friend.

Beverly: What does he look like?

Brianna: A Clown.

Ben hit the brakes hard.

Beverly: Ben, Have you lost your mind!?

Ben had a pale face and looked like he seen a ghost.

Beverly: Ben?

Ben: ...It's back…

Beverly: It? What are you talking about?

Beverly was confused till she remembered. They looked at Brianna.

Brianna: What?

Ben: Brie… Did this Clown… Threaten you?

Brianna: Well… Yes. But just because I entered his house without permission!

Beverly: Where does he live?

Brianna: In the old well house on Neibolt Street.

Ben turned around in his seat and facepalm.

Beverly: Listen Bria, Don't engage with that clown ever again! Don't talk to him, Don't look at him, Don't even wave at him!

Ben: *Looks at her again.* And never be afraid! Got it!?

Brianna: … But-

Ben&Bev: GOT IT!?

Brianna: ... Yes.

The faced forward again and began to drive.

* * *

Does Brianna listen to her parents? Find out next on "Pennywise and Babadook love story"!


	3. Play time!

(This story is found on Wattpad and : You can find me by searching up my name "NightmareSGF" Hope you enjoy! DON'T LET THE NIGHTMARES BITE!)

* * *

At the park Brianna was playing with her BFF, Hannah. Meanwhile the Babadook was still at the house. He was bored and decided to take a walk.

Babadook: … Hm? *Looks at a old black house.* Mm? *Walks inside.*

The Babadook explored the place. He went down some stairs and found a well. He looked in the well and smelled something good. He hopped in the well and went through a small hole. For a few minutes he walked until he found a mountain of stuff and floating children.

Babadook: ?... *Walks to a big wooden board.* "Pennywise"? *Sees a wined-up box. Picks it up and wineds it.* … * A Pennywise puppet pops up.* Pennywise? ~Pennywise~

The smell came back and it was getting stronger.

Babadook: Hu?

Pennywise arrived, carrying a half eaten child. His eyes widened when he saw Babadook standing there with his wined-up box in his hands.

Babadook: Uhhh…

Pennywise: …

Babadook: I didn't know you lived here.

Pennywise stairs at the wooden board that has his name on it that someone can obviously see.

Babadook: Oh hehe, I uh… didn't… um.

Pennywise: How did you get here?

Babadook: I smelled something good and ended up here.

Pennywise: *Smiles.* Oh you mean the child?

Babadook; Guess so.

Pennywise: …

Babadook was embarrassed and was super hungry. He was about to move but then saw the child being thrown to his feet.

Babadook: Hm!?

Pennywise: I already ate. *Picks his teeth with a sharp finger.*

Babadook: Thank you.

Pennywise: Mhm.

Babadook enjoyed his meal. Pennywise sat there watching him eat, he also picked some parts of the child that he wanted to taste.

Babadook: This place isn't really… Comfortable.

Pennywise: What chu mean?

Babadook: Wouldn't you want to live somewhere less filthily?

Pennywise: … Well, I do want to live in a more comfortable place.

Babadook: Why don't you force the humans to let you live with them? That's what I do!

Pennywise: Hehehe! I don't live with my food.

Babadook: Oh.

Pennywise: *Nibbles off a finger.*

Babadook: *Blush at Pennywise's cuteness.* Mmm!

Pennywise: …!? Are you blushing!?

Babadook: No I-

Pennywise: You look cute when you blush babey~

Babadook: Heh!

Pennywise: *Picks teeth again.*

Babadook: *Gets up and explore.* So what's up with the floating children.

Pennywise: They are just food that I didn't finish eating.

Babadook: Oh. *Walks around.*

Pennywise: *Walking behind him.*

Babadook: What is this room? *Points to a door with orange light coming from it.*

Pennywise: Just my stage.

Babadook: *Walks in.*

Pennywise: *Follows behind and closed the door.*

Babadook: *Sits down.* I like this part so far.

Pennywise: *Sits down beside him.* Glad you like it.

Babadook: … *Feels nervous.*

Pennywise: *Lays back.*

Babadook: *Looks at his sexy body.*

Pennywise: *Yawn.*

Babadook: Tired?

Pennywise: yeah, Only have 3 days till I go in hibernation.

Babadook: Hibernation? How long will you sleep?

Pennywise: *Sighs.* 27 years.

Babadook: !? 27 years!? That's to long for me not to see you! I mean! I won't- Arg! For get it! *Face Palms.*

Pennywise: ? … *Sits up and leans on him.* Don't worry, I'll be back before you know it.

Babadook: *Sigh.* I hope so.

Pennywise knew Babadook wanted him, and he wanted Babadook. But they have to just get to know each other.

Babadook: *stands up.* I must go.

Pennywise: Go!? *Grabs his shirt.* We haven't even got to know each other more!

Babadook: But I must go home.

Pennywise: No. You have more time, Sit! *Pulls his shirt down.*

Babadook: *Sits.* Now what?

Pennywise: *Lays on Babadooks lap.* We have a lot in common, You know that right?

Babadook: *Blush a little.* Y-Yes.

Pennywise: That's what I like about you.~

Babadook: *Blush more.*

They were just flirting at each other. But they didn't know that three kids were in the house above them.

(Warning there are no curse words in this version. If you want cursring go on wattpad.)

Jack: This place is nasty!

Crystal: I know right!

Aaron: Come on, we're burning this place down.

J&C: *Giggles.*

Pennywise started to smell their presents. He got to his feet and walked out the door. Of course Babadook followed. The kids got out some cigarettes and started to smoke.

Jack: We should do this more often.

Crystal: Yep!

Aaron: Puff puff give?

C&J: Ok!

Aaron: *Sucks a lot of smoke and lets it out in a big smoke cloud.*Smiles.* This is the stuff! *Gives it to Crystal.*

Crystal: *Takes a few puffs.* Mhm! *Gives it to Jack.*

Jack: Now watch the master… Of puff puff give! *Takes a lot of smoke in. Blows it out in a smoke line.*

A&C: Aye! *Clapping.*

Jack: *Coughing.* Yo, Aaron you right! This is the stuff!

C&J&A: *Laughing.*

Crystal: So when we gonna burn this place down?

Aaron: After two more rounds of puff puff give.

Crystal: Yes!

Pennywise: *Hiding.* Teens! Trying to burn the house down again!

Babadook: Again?

Pennywise: One teen tried to do it once…

Babadook: Let me guess, You ate him?

Pennywise: The police got him and put him in jail and Theeen i ate him.

Babadook: You still ate him though.

Pennywise: *Looks at him weirdly.*

Babadook: What?!

Pennywise: *Shakes head and moves.*

Babadook: Hay wait! *Follows.*

Crystal: You know I saw this first grabber.

Aaron: *Puff.* And? *Gives it to Crystal and coughs.*

Crystal: She made me mad. I was thinking we teach her a lesson! *Puff puff puff. Coughs.* Here Jack. *Hands the cigarette to Jack.*

Jack: Dang, this thing is almost gone.

Aaron: I got more.

Jack: Can I finish this last peace?

Aaron: Yeah.

Jack: Nice! *Puffs.*

Aaron: We'll help you beat up the smart, ugly little girl.

Crystal: Thanks.

Jack: Guys we should explore!

Crystal : Um no!

Aaron: Um yes!

Jack: Come on Crystal! Who knows what's left down here, Probably some money laying around.

Aaron: Crystal… Please.

Crystal: …

Jack: You can go with Aaron if you want.

Crystal: … Ok… ok.

Jack: Yes! Lets get it!

Aaron: Dude! I know exactly where to start.

At the well

Jack: Holy! That's deep!

Crystal: I can't even see the bottom!

Aaron: Guys! *Has a thick rope in his hand.*

Later.

Aaron: Ok jack, Stay on the phone at all times and if you are bored or something goes wrong, you bring your butt back here! We burn this place down and then we get the heck out ok!

Jack: Yeah man relax.

Aaron: Ok. Make sure your phone connection can work down there ok.

Jack: Yeah I got it man!

Crystal: Jack be careful!

Jack: Can you guys stop acting like parents!? I'm fine. *Goes down father.* Hay guys I see a hole!

Aaron: Jack, Just do what you have to do!

Jack: Ok jeez! *Goes through the hole.*

With Aaron and Crystal.

A&C: *Waiting.*

Crystal: IS he calling yet?

Aaron: Nope, not yet!

Phone rings.

Aaron: Thank god, It's him!

Crystal: *Sigh in relief.*

Whit Jack.

Jack: Come on pick up!

Aaron: Jack?

Jack: Aaron, You scared the heck out of me man!

Aaron: You scared me too dude!

Crystal: What do you see?

Jack: Um… Nasty water, Plenty of it. Uh… Pipes, and um… Some old stuff in the water.

Crystal: Ready to come up?

Jack: Nah, It's good, It's good. *Walks through water.*

Crystal and Aaron can hear him walk through the water.

Jack: Ugh! It really stinks down here.

Aaron: Uh DUH!

Jack: Shut up!

Footsteps in the water.

Jack: *Turns.* Hello?

Aaron: Jack?

Crystal: You still on?

Jack: Yeah, It's just that… I could of sworn I heard someone.

Crystal: You should come up!

Aaron: Crystal, He's fine!

Jack:* Keeps walking.*

Footsteps that sound like they were running right behind Jack.

Jack: *Gasp while turning.*

Nothing was there.

Jack: This place is starting to freak me out!

Jack then heard crying and turned.

Girl: *Crying.*

Jack: Hey, Hey your not supposed to be down here little girl!

Girl: *Crying louder.*

Jack: Can you just shut up!?

Girl: *Stops crying.*

Jack: Finally!

Girl: *Stands up.*

Jack: ?

Girl: My name is Betty Ripson.

Jack: Betty Ripson? … Didn't you die twenty-seven years ago?

Betty: Hehe! And you found me!

Jack: ?

Betty: *Twist head.*

Jack: Dah heck!?

Betty: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER! *Runs after him.*

Jack: Ah ah! *Drops phone and runs.*

Aaron: Jack… Jack?!

Crystal: What's wrong?

Aaron: He's not answering!

Crystal: What you mean he's not answering!? *Takes his phone.*

Aaron: *Scared.*

Crystal: Jack… JACK!?

Jack: AAAAh! *Hides in a corner.*

Betty: Jack? Why are you so rude? ... Where are you Jack?... Jack?

Jack: *Quiet but scared.*

?: Jack-Boy!

Jack: *Looks up.*

Pennywise: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Jack: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Aaron: Something is very wrong!

Crystal: Oh my god Jack answer!

The rope moves.

Crystal: Jack?

Aaron: Dude is that you!?

Jack: Yeah guys, pull me up!

Aaron: Man you scared the freak out of me! *Pulls him up*

Crystal: Jack don't do that again you jerk! *Helps.*

Jack: …

Aaron: Dude are you putting all your weight on it?

Crystal: Yes he is!

As they pulled him up more they start to notice blood on the rope.

Aaron: Dah heck?

Crystal: Blood?

They pulled him up all the way, due to what was at the end of the rope.

Aaron: Ah no-no-no-no-no-no-no!

Crystal: *Crying and screaming.*

At the end of the bloody rope was Jack. He was torn up, bloody, and dead.

Aaron: We have to go!

Crystal: No! Jack!

Aaron: Jack is dead, come on!

They run to the door that was ovusly locked.

Aaron: Come on, Open!

Crystal: No please no!

They struggled trying to open the door that will not open. They then heard three knocks.

C&A: ?

Babadook: Ba Ba Ba Dook Dook DOOOOOK!

They both were now very terrified and decided to run up stairs and hide in a room.

Aaron: *Scared.*

Crystal: *More scared.*

They hear footsteps.

Aaron: *Holding Crystal.* Shhh!

Jack: Guys!? *Knocking.* Open up!

Crystal: Jack?

Aaron: No wait!

Jack: Come on! Open the door! I don't want to die!

Aaron: …

Crystal: *gets out of Aaron's grip and walks to the door.*

Aaron: Crystal!

Crystal opens the door and Jack walks in.

Crystal: *Close the door.* Jack! *Hold his face up.* Are you ok?

Aaron: Yeah but-ah! *Shows his hand.*

Jack had a cut that was across his hand.

Crystal: Oh my gosh! *Tries to find something to put over the cut.*

Aaron: Jack…

Jack: Hu!?

Aaron: You ok man?

Jack: Other than my hand hurting and us never getting out of here, I'm good!

Aaron: *Rips off the sleeve of coat.*

Crystal: *Looks at him.*

Aaron: Give me your hand.

Jack: *Holds out hand.*

Aaron: *Raps sleeve around his hand.*

Crystal: wait a minute! Your… Your body was ripped up. How did you… How are you still alive and well.

Jack: It must have tried to trick you. It made you think I was dead.

Aaron: That could be true.

Jack: … I saw a key down stairs, but I was to scared to get it… I think It's the key to the front door.

Aaron: ...Oh god!

Crystal: Someone has to get it!

Aaron: No! We all go!

Jack: What if it doesn't go to the front door?

Aaron: …

Crystal: So your saying. Two of use stay here and another goes by them self?

Jack: It's smart, think about it! If we stay together, it might mess up our minds! It'll try to split us up or even worse, It might try to make us kill each other!

A&C: …

Jack: I'm staying! I'm already hurt!

Crystal: … I'll stay with him.

Aaron: … I guess that I'm going. *Gets a stick.* Wish me luck. *Walks out.*

Crystal: … Do you think he will make it?

Jack: …

Crystal: Jack?

A roach falls from jacks ear.

Crystal: OH MY GOD EW!

Jack: BA BA BA DOOK DOOK DOOOOOOOOK!

Crystal: *Gasp.*

With Aaron.

Aaron: *At the end of the steps.*

It was quiet. Aaron was looking for the lost key.

Aaron: Where is that dang key!? *Sees it hanging up on a frame.* Finaly!

Aaron knocks the frame down and tries to open the front door but then he heard a thump from upstairs.

Aaron: ...Crystal!?... Jack!?

He goes upstairs slowly. When he opened the door he dropped to the floor from what he saw.

Aaron: *Crying.* No-no-no!

Crystal had a piece of glass in her stomach and cuts at her throat and risks.

Aaron: No! *Crying a lot.*

Aaron put his hands on his face and felt a few drops on the back of his head.

Aaron: *Looks up slowly.*

Pennywise *Drooling. Smiles.* Hehehe!

Aaron: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Pennywise: *Roars.*

Later.

Pennywise: Thanks for helping me*winks.*

Babadook: No problem!

Pennywise: Welp… Time for you to go I guess.

Babadook: Yeah…

Pennywise: *Walks to the well.*

Babadook: Wait!

Pennywise: *Turns.* Hm?

Babadook: One more thing.

Pennywise: And what's that?

Babadook: Come closer.

Pennywise: *walks to him.*

Babadook: Closer.~

Pennywise: Is now very close to Babadook. Babadook pulled him into a deep kiss.

Pennywise: !?

Babadook: *Breaks kiss.* Not bad, right?

Pennywise: Hehehe!

Babadook: *Kiss him again and breaks it again.*

Pennywise: …

Babadook: I-I gotta go!

Runs out the door.

Pennywise was speechless and wanted him to stay. Never in his life has anyone done that to him before.

* * *

What happen next? Find out in the next chapter of "Pennywise and Babadook love story"! (This chapter was hard, not gonna lie!)


	4. Pennybook

(This story is found on Wattpad and : You can find me by searching up my name "NightmareSGF" Hope you enjoy! DON'T LET THE NIGHTMARES BITE!)

* * *

Brianna was home and so was Babadook. The Babadook was in the dark closet thinking about Pennywise. His sexy form, his hornyhair to his black and white boots with red puff balls. Now that he knows where Pennywise was he visit him often. For a month Pennywise and Babadook seen each other, hung out, and slept together. (And no, not that kind of "Slept together.") Until one day they did something that will change their lives forever.

Babadook: *Walks in. Hears Babadook talking to himself in the closet.* Babadook?

Babadook: *Bumps his head.*

Brianna: You ok?

Babadook: Arg! *Rubbing his head.* Child, Has anyone taught you not to startle others? Ow!

Brianna: Sorry, I be quiet.

Babadook: *Cross arms.* …

While Babadook had his day dream, Brianna was drawing a picture of someone. On the other hand, The clown was at the sewer entrance thinking about why did Babadook kiss him and leave. Babadook didn't need to go anywhere, so why did he leave?

*Screams from the distance.*

Pennywise: *Lift up his head.*

Somewhere in the woods.

Girl: Help! *Has a towel wrapped around her naked body.

Man: Come here!

Man2: Yeah, Lets go to round two!

Man: Shut up Trip!

Girl: Please, You did what you want!

Trip: No, Tray didn't get his turn.

Tray: Yeah!

Girl: *Runs and trips near the water.

Trip: Get her Tray!

Tray: Hehe!

Girl: *Turns head.*

Tray: *Unzips pants.*

Girl: *Crying.*

*Noises in the water.*

Tray: Hu?

Trip: What was that?

Girl: *looks at water.*

Pennywise: *Rises from the water with his hair in his face.*

Trip: Duh heck is that!

Girl: *Breathing hard.*

Tray: Shoot…

Pennywise: *Stands on the water.*

Girl: *Eyes widen.*

Pennywise: *Turns in a bird monster.* EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEGH KATE… TRIP…. TRAY!

Bird legs and claws comes out of Pennywise's bird-like mouth.

TY&TP: *Runs.*

Tray: AAAH!

Trip: OH SHOOT, OH SHOOT, OH SHOOT, OH SHOOT, OH SHOOT!

A bird leg grabs Trays leg and pulls him in slowly.

Tray: NO PLEASE, LEAVE ME ALONE, I WON'T BOTHER HER AGAIN I SWEAR-

Pennywise: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEGH!

Tray: I'M SORRY!

Pennywise: *Eyes turn normal.* EEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeeeegh!

Tray: *Grabs gun.* AAH! *Shots.*

BANG!

Pennywise: HUUGH!

The gun sound echo through the forest.

Babadook: *Opens eyes and hears the gun.*

Tray: Let's get the heck out of here!

Trip: AAAAH!

Pennywise: *Turning to normal stage.*

Girl: AH! *Gets up and runs.*

Pennywise: *Holds stomach.* Sh-sh-sh-shoot!

Pennywise had lots of blood floating from his stomach and the problem was… He can't heal it.

Pennywise: *Panting.* Arg!

Pennywise's eyesight was very blurry now and he started to feel dizzy and sleepy. He closed his eyes right before Babadook came.

Later

Pennywise wakes up in his stage trailer.

Pennywise: *Sits up.* Arg! *Holds stomach.*

Babadook: Shhh! *Helps Pennywise lay down.* You need to heal.

Pennywise: Babadook?

Babadook: I took the bullet out. What ever was in that bullet hurt you really bad.

Pennywise: It must of have Battery acid on it.

Babadook: … You need to rest.

Pennywise: … *Sleep.*

Babadook: *Kiss his forehead.*

Babadook put a hand on Pennywise's stomach and healed him.

Later.

Pennywise: *Wakes up.* ?

Pennywise's stomach was healed and he was still in the trailer. When he tried to get up a dead child was thrown at him.

Pennywise: ?

Babadook: I… I thought you might be hungry.

Pennywise: Babadook… I already ate.

Babadook: Oh. *Embarrassed.*

Pennywise: *Moves the dead child.*

Babadook: *Drinking something.*

Pennywise: What's that?

Babadook: Hm?

Pennywise: Is that… Jim Beam?

Babadook: Jim who?

Pennywise: It's not a who, It's a what! Give me the bottle!

Babadook: Why are you so mad? *Gives him the bag.*

Pennywise: *Reads it and then looks at Babadook.* You're drinking beer now?

Babadook: Um… no.

Pennywise: *Sighs. Gives him the bottle.*

Babadook: *Drinks more.*

Pennywise: *Stands.*

Pennywise noticed that his top was off. All you could see is his sexy abs.

Babadook: *Blushes.*

Pennywise: where is my Tank-top?

Babadook: I put it in a washing machine.

Pennywise: Why!?

Babadook: It smelled really bad. Can't you just put the top part of the suit on?

Pennywise: No, cause it feels weird.

Babadook: Oh… *Taking his long black coat off.*

Pennywise: What are you doing?

Babadook: *Takes off a black shirt that was underneath that black coat and toss them on the floor.* There… now we're even! *Smiles cramly.*

Babadook had a more sexy image. His abs are actually more sexy than Pennywise's. And thank god he had some Black leggings on and boots underneath that coat. Pennywise had a nose bleed and blushed so hard that his cheeks were rose red.

Babadook: *Snort, trying hard not to laugh.*

Pennywise: What? *Sees the blood flouting from his nose.* What the! *Covers nose.* Dang you!

Babadook: *Laughing hard and falls.*

Pennywise: *Looks at him and sits while wiping nose.*

Babadook: Whew!... I couldn't breathe.

Pennywise: No kidding. *Annoyed.*

Babadook: *Looks at hand.* Oooh I see rainbows!

Pennywise: Wait what?

Babadook: *Looks at Pennywise.* Oh hey pretty boy! I'm gay!

Pennywise: I know.

Babadook: *Calms on top of Pennywise.* I know you know hehe!

Pennywise: Babey what do you think you're doing!?

Babadook: What you want me to do! Hehe~

Pennywise: I'm not ready!

Babadook: But you still want it.~

Pennywise: No I don't!

Babadook: I know your lying.

Pennywise: !? ... Are you drunk!?

Babadook: Shhh! It's ok. I'll go easy on you. Hehe.~

Babadook kissed the side of pennywise's neck. Pennywise moaned and tried to push him off. Babadook kissed him all the way down to Penny's lower belly and slowly pulled Penny's pants down.

Pennywise: Please! I'm not ready!

Babadook: Then I'll make it quick.

For the first time in Pennywise's life, He was scared. He knew that this would lead to something big.

Later.

Babadook: *Wakes up.* Uggggh! *Body hurts.*

Pennywise: *Sleep.*

Babadook was beside Pennywise wrapped in a blanket. There was this weird smell that bothered Babadooks noise and he had this killing headache.

Babadook: Mmm! *lays his head on Pennywise's stomach.* Pennywise….. Penny…

Pennywise: *Eyes still closed.* Hm?

Babadook: My head hurts.

Pennywise: Well my body hurts so…

Babadook: Why does my head hurt, what's that smell, and why do I still feel tired?

Pennywise: *Sigh.* Just go back to sleep Babadook. *Place a hand on Babadook's head.*

Babadook: But why? … Pennywise?

Pennywise: zzzz!

Babadook: *Sigh. Goes to sleep.*

Babadook slept through that whole day. The next day he was still in the trailer but Pennywise was not there.

Babadook: *Wakes up.* Pennywise!? *Gets up and runs out.* Pennywise!?

Pennywise: *Throwing up.*

Babadook: Oh man! *Helps Pennywise up.*

Pennywise: I knew this would happen. *Weak.*

A storm is roaring outside and raining in the sewer opening up above.

Babadook: *Looks up.* Uh… Let's go inside. *Walks him inside.*

In side.

Babadook: How long was I out?

Pennywise: A whole day.

Babadook: Dang! No wonder why I'm so hungry!

Pennywise: I am two.

Babadook: It's bad out there. Them flouting kids must be wet.

Pennywise: That'll do!

Babadook: You going to get one?

Pennywise: I would if I could, but after what I just found out today, I'm not going out there.

Babadook: … What what do you mean by-

Pennywise: I am sooo hungry!

Babadook: Ok, I'll go! Shesh!

* * *

What happens next? Find out next in "Pennywise and Babadook love story."


	5. The News!

(This story is found on Wattpad and You can find me by searching up my name "NightmareSGF" Hope you enjoy! DON'T LET THE NIGHTMARES BITE!)

* * *

One week later

It was near the end of school for Brianna and at the end of school in Darry is always a festival. Brianna couldn't wait till the festival starts. And of course Babadook hears about it and wants to go. It could be a treat for Pennywise. He goes to pennywise and ask would he like to go.

Pennywise: In the public?

Babadook: Yeah. We can cover our selfies. I can enter someone's body and you can shape shift.

Pennywise: Into people's fears! I can't just randomly shape shift into something or someone!

Babadook: Hm? How about you just try… please. I really want you to come!

Pennywise: *Grunt.* Fine.

Later.

Babadook: What is taking so long!?

Pennywise came out. He looked very different. He looked like a seventeen year old. His hair was short and slightly curly his make up was still on but his face looked very young. He had a jock outfit on that was red and white.

Babadook: Wow.

Pennywise: Your lucky I was able to do it without harming them.

Babadook: Harming who?

Pennywise: You know.

Babadook: Oh. *Thinking: I do?*

Pennywise: Now, who are you gonna take over?

Babadook: I haven't really thought of that.

Pennywise: *Sigh.*

Babadook: I'll be back. *Leaves.*

Later.

Babadook came and look similar to Pennywise but with black lips, Black hair, and he had a backwards hat.

Pennywise: We look like twins!

Babadook: Sorry.

Pennywise: Arrrr!

Babadook: Why are you so mad?

Pennywise: Lets just go! *Walks past him.*

They walk out and down the stairs of the well house.

Babadook: I have never done this before! I wonder if-

Pennywise: Ugh!

Babadook: *Looks at him.* Pennywise?

Pennywise was sitting on the stairs holding his stomach. Babadook helped him up and walks down the stairs.

Babadook: Are you ok?

Pennywise: Yeah, Just cramps.

Babadook: Cramps?

Pennywise: Yeah, nothing serious.

Babadook: Ooookay.

They walk down the sidewalk looking at houses and cars.

Pennywise: You have money right?

Babadook: Of course!

Pennywise: *Stares at him.*

Babadook: What?

Pennywise: It's not yours is it?

Babadook: I found it in his pocket ok.

Pennywise: *Sigh.*

Babadook: There it is!

They walk to the entrance and pay their way in.

Babadook: Wanna go in the play house?

Pennywise: It's not scary.

Babadook: And?

Pennywise: ... Fine let's go.

They walk in the fun house.

Later.

Pennywise: That was so funny!

Babadook: They screamed so loud!

Pennywise: Hehe!

Babadook: *Sniff.* I smell hot dogs!

Pennywise: The hot dog stand is over there by the jump house.

Babadook: I'll go get them, you go find us a spot in the field.

Pennywise: What no I'm coming with you!

Babadook: It'll be quick! *Kiss his head and walks to the hot dog stand.*

Pennywise: *Sighs. Walks in the field.*

Pennywise sat down in a opened spot and waited for babadook. But Pennywise did not know he was being stocked.

Girl: Look at that cutie with the red hair.

Girl2: He is cute!

Girl3: Let's go say hi!

Pennywise: *Rubbing his belly in pain.* Ugh!

Girl3: Awh you in pain?

Pennywise: Who the heck are you!?

Girl: No need to be rude, My name is Jinx!

Girl2: Mine is Mia!

Girl3: Mine is Heather!

Pennywise: Ok, what do you want?

Jinx: To make you happy. *Sits beside him.*

Pennywise: I'm gay!

Heather: And?

Mia: The gay ones are the cute ones.

Pennywise: Back up! I'm not gonna cheat on my boyfriend!

Mia: We don't care!

Later.

Babadook: Alright I'm-

Pennywise: GET OFF ME!

The girls were feelling all over Pennywise.

Babadook:HAY!

Girls: *Gasp.*

Heather: *Push down on Pennywise belly.*

Pennywise: AAAAAH!

Everyone looks at them.

Heather: Sorry.

Pennywise: GET THE HECK AWAY FROM ME!

Babadook: *Kicks the girls.* Get out of here! GO!

The girls run away. Babadook looks at Pennywise who we crying on the ground in pain.

Babadook: *Hugs him.* It's ok Penny, They're gone.

Pennywise: *Panting.*

Babadook: What did they do to you?

Pennywise: She almost killed them.

Babadook: Killed who?

Pennywise: …

Babadook: Ok don't tell me. But at least eat your hot dog, you'll might feel better.

Pennywise: *Shakingly takes a hot dog and eats it.*

Babadook: I'm sorry.

Pennywise: … Babey. *Kisses his head.*

Babadook: *Smiles. Eats hot dog.*

Pennywise: *Looks down.* Hgh!

Babadook: ... ? Penny?

Pennywise covered his mouth and pukes. Babadook picked him up and rans to the nearest bathroom.

Pennywise: *Throwing up.*

Babadook: *Waiting.*

Pennywise flushed the toilet and walked out to wash his mouth.

Babadook: Pennywise this has gone way to far.

Pennywise: What do you mean?

Babadook: Throughout this whole week!... The puking, The mood swing, The cravings! Are you supposed to be doing this?... You said that you won't be able to do hibernation for a long time, And yet It's killing you.

Pennywise looked at him confused.

Pennywise: Is that the only thing you remember what I said to you that day?

Babadook: Yes!

Pennywise: … Do you remember when we… had our first time?

Babadook: … What?

Pennywise: Uh yeah! I told you I wasn't ready and you did it anyway! And when we were done I told you that I wasn't going to be able to hibernate for a long time, You asked why, I said cause you might have opened a sperm!

Babadook: … What are you talking about?

Pennywise walked to him and whispered in his ear.

Pennywise: I am pregnant with your child. *Places Babadooks hand on his belly.

Babadooks eyes widen when he felt something bump his hand. Babadooks heart raced with excitement, his eyes filled up with tears of joy, and the biggest smile formed on his face. He put his other hand on Pennywises stomach.

Babadook: We're having a baby!?

Pennywise: Shh!

Babadook: I'm gonna be a father!?

Pennywise: Babey quite. *Chuckles.*

Babadook: I can't! *Kneels down, kisses Pennywise belly.* I love you so much! Penny you just made me the happiest monster to ever live!

Pennywise: *Rubs Babadooks head.* Your welcome.

Throughout the rest of the day Babadook was as happy as he could ever be. At night when the fireworks lit up the sky Babadook gave Pennywise the deepest kiss ever, Knowing that the one he loved was carrying his legacy.

* * *

What happens the next day? Find out next on "Pennywise and Babadook love story"!


	6. Motherly Love!

(This story is found on Wattpad and You can find me by searching up my name "NightmareSGF" Hope you enjoy! DON'T LET THE NIGHTMARES BITE!)

The months passed by fast. Pennywise has this other side for when he gets really hungry, he tries to eat someone or something.

Pennywise: *Eating a rat.* Rrrrr!

Babadook: Not again!

Pennywise: *Looks at Babadook.* Rrrrr!

Babadook: Penny!

Pennywise: *Hisses.*

Babadook: Penny please don't do this now!

Pennywise: *Stomach hurts.* RRRR!

Babadook: Oh my. *Rushes to him and holds him.*

Pennywise: B-Babey?

Babadook: Yeah?

Pennywise: My stomach hurts!

Babadook: I know Penny.

Pennywise: It feels like my guts are trying to burst out my belly.

Babadook: Be strong. We are halfway done.

Pennywise: I think I'm having twins, There is more then one kick!

Babadook: *Kisses Pennywise's head.*

Babadook: It'll be over soon.

Pennywise: My stomach is so freacking huge!

Babadook: Shh-

Pennywise: Why did you do this to me!? *Crying.*

Babadook: Pennywise calm down.

Pennywise: IT FEELS LIKE I'M GONNA FREAKING EXPLODE! *Hands on his huge belly. Crying.*

Babadook: Just four more months Pennywise.

Pennywise: I can't! It hurts like heck. Image how much it will hurt when I push them out!

Babadook: Pennywise! You came so far now your gonna give up!?

Pennywise: *Crying.* … I'm scared…

Babadook was surprised that Pennywise, The fearless clown is scared. Babadook was scared but not that scared.

Babadook: It's ok Pennywise. *Kisses his head.*

Pennywise: *Crying in pain.*

Babadook: I tell you what, Tonight we can kill as many humans as you want. I know how much you want to kill or terrorizes the humans.

Pennywise: *Sits up and kisses his head.* Not today. *Lays back down and goes to sleep.*

Babadook: *Thinking: Dame, his mood swings are crazy!.* *Looks at Pennywise who was sleeping on his lap.* *Thinking: ! Did he say he thinks he's having twins!?*

Babadook slowly put his hand on Pennywise's stomach, trying hard not to wake him up. Pennywise was right. Babadook felt a lot of kicks in Pennywise's huge belly. Pennywise moved a bit and growled at the same time. Babadooks body was turning numb, Pennywise's weight has increased a lot and now Babadooks doesn't have to worry about waking him up cause he can't move his body. Babadooks was pinned to the wall with a 300 pound pregnant clown on his lap. Babadook sighed and then saw movement on the corner of his right eye. Pennywise's leg was shaking, he was making a weird face in his sleep and his hand was twitching.

Babadook: Penny?

Pennywise: *Growl.*

Babadook: *Quite.*

They stayed like this for two hours.

Babadook: *Sleep. Snoring and drooling.*

Someone taps Babadook on the shoulder.

Babadook: *Still sleep.*

Someone punches him.

Babadook: Ow! *Wakes up.* Penny-

No one was there.

Babadook: Wise? *Stands up.* Pennywise!? *Walking around.*

The house was completely empty. He looked in the sewer he still wasn't there. He looked around the tower of junk.

Babadook: Pennywise this isn't funny.

*Clank crash!*

Babadook goes to the front of the pile. The stage was out, and worst of all, a little girl was on the sage. Babadook looked closely at her. She looked like Pennywise but at the same time she looked like him.

Girl: Daddy? Mommy? I'm scared!

A another girl came from the darkness and she also looked like Pennywise and him but the opposite of the other girl.

Girl2: Jenny! *Runs to the first girl and hugs here.*

They both smiled at each other then looked Babadooks direction and their smiles tried to terrified faces.

Babadook: ?

Girl1: *Points to Babadooks left.*

Babadook: *Looks left.*

Man: *Grabs Babadook by the neck.*

Babadook: *Gasp and shoots up.*

Pennywise: *Hugs him tightly.*

Babadook: Wh-what just happened?

Pennywise: You weren't breathing! *Crying.*

Babadook: ?... *Sighs.*

Pennywise's stomach growls making Pennywise wince in pain.

Babadook: I'll get you something to eat. *Gets up.*

Pennywise: *Breathing calmly and slowly.*

One minute later.

Pennywise: *Eating as much flesh as he can fit his mouth.*

Babadook: Are you gonna let me have some?

Pennywise: *Looks at him with a really face.*

Babadook: I haven't ate all day!

Pennywise: *Rolls eyes. Goes back to eating.*

Babadook: I am starting to regret the day I rapped you.

Pennywise: It's not rap if the person likes it.~

Babadook: You didn't want it.

Pennywise: Yes I did. I just wasn't ready for it cause I knew I'd get pregnant.

Babadook: And yet you didn't stop me.

Pennywise: *Shrugs.* I still love you.

Babadook: !? Where did that come from?

Pennywise: I want more.~

Babadook: Pennywise what is wrong with you!?

Pennywise: Give me what I want Babey.~

Babadook: Nope!

Pennywise: *Really face.*

Later.

Babadook: Your being weird! *Holding Pennywise down.*

Pennywise: *Giggles and licks Babadook face.*

Babadook: Dame you!

Pennywise: I'm not even asking much! I just want a kiss.

Babadook: Really?

Pennywise: What else would I ask for?

Babadook: … Fine one kiss.

Pennywise: Mhm.~

Babadook pecked Pennywise on the lips but Pennywise pulled him into a full, deep, wet kiss. Babadook gave in and started to kiss his neck. Pennywise moaned in pressure. Babadook humped Pennywise with his clothes on as his hand slipped under Pennywise top and on his back. Pennywise moaned loader and bit his lower lip.

Babadook: This is stupid!

Pennywise: Then want was your idea?

Babadook: Not this!

Pennywise: Hmph!

Babadook: *Pinch his back.*

Pennywise: Ah! Babadook, your hurting me! *Breathing hard.*

Babadook: No more sex! Got it!?

Pennywise: What!?

Babadook: *Pinch him again.*

Pennywise: Ok! *Breathing very hard.*

Babadook: *Gets off him.*

Pennywise: Err! *Hand on his stomach.*...

Babadook: *Sniff.* I stink!

Babadook took a quick bath at Brianna's house. When he went back. He found Pennywise in a room talking.

Babadook: *Peeks through the door.*

Pennywise: I was eating the little girl until I heard your father's voice. *Smiles.* I could tell from the look on his face he liked me. We had a short conversation and I also kissed him on the nose. *Sighs. Yawn.* No matter what happens, Mommy will always... protect... you. *Sleeps.*

Babadook: *Walks in.*

Pennywise: *Drooling.*

Babadook: *Kneels down. Whispers.* And so will I. *Kisses Pennywise's stomach and also Pennywise's forehead. Walks away.*

Pennywise: *Opens a eyes slowly.*

Babadook: *Walks out and close the door.*

Pennywise: *Smiles and rubs his belly.*

What happens next? Find out on the next chapter of "Pennywise And Babadook Love Story!"


	7. Walking into labor

(This story is found on Wattpad and You can find me by searching up my name "NightmareSGF" Hope you enjoy! DON'T LET THE NIGHTMARES BITE!)

The four months past fast it is now march 2018. Pennywise was looking out the window watching his pray run around free.

Pennywise: How depressing to hungrily watch your pray running around free instead of you scaring them and being their worst nightmare!

Babadook: Hay Penny!

Pennywise: *Looks at Babadook.* !? Why are you in that boy's body again?

Babadook: They just made a romantic park for couples on dates, proposing, homonyms, or relaxation!

Pennywise: And you wanna go?

Babadook: Yes!

Pennywise: Babadook, I'm already in 9 months! I could go into labor any day now!

Babadook: Oh yeah, right… Dame!

Pennywise: buuut! It wouldn't hurt to go for a visit. *Turns to a girl form.*

Babadook: Pennywise.

Pennywise: What?

Babadook: I don't like women…

Pennywise: What would the public think of about, teen with belly that looks like he is, I don't know… PREGNANT!

Babadook: Project?

Pennywise: Do they even have that?

Babadook: I don't know.

Pennywise: …

Babadook: … Can you turn fat?

Pennywise: Um no.

Babadook: Why?

Pennywise: I am not gonna walk around looking like my dead brother!

Babadook: Wait what!?

Pennywise: Long story!

Babadook: *Sigh.* Fine…

The walk to the park but of course Pennywise needed a lot of breaks.

Pennywise: You couldn't get a Taxi!?

Babadook: No, I don't trust humans!

Pennywise: The why you live with them? *Stands up weakly.*

Babadook: Cause, That's how I torment them! You see Penny. Unlike you I bla bla bla live bla bla bla humans.

To Pennywise, Babadook was talking nonsense. He was to busy trying to look for a taxi.

A taxi is about drive by.

Pennywise: TAXI! *Thumb up.*

Babadook: Taxi!?

The taxi stops.

Pennywise opens the door.

Pennywise: Come on Babey!

Babadook: Uh-uh! No way I am going in that yellow car!

Pennywise: Babey!

Babadook: Nope!

Later.

Babadook: *Sitting in the car mad.*

Pennywise: *Arm around Babey's arm.*

Driver: You two going to the new park?

Pennywise: Mhm.

Driver: Wow, you must have two bun in the ovens! How far are you?

Pennywise: I just hit five months.

Driver: You better be careful now! You could go into labor any day now.

Babadook: He- I mean she knows!

Pennywise: * Puts a hand on Babadook lap.* Babadook cool it! *Growl.*

Driver: What are your names?

Pennywise: Penny.

Babadook: Babey…

Driver: Mine is Danny. Do you know the gender?

Pennywise: No.

Driver: Oh…

It was quite for a moment. Pennywise was rubbing his huge stomach with a smile on his face. Babadook lossed his rage and puts a hand on Pennywise's stomach. Pennywise put his hand over Babadooks hand. Babadook smiles.

The arrived at the park the had a lot fun. They visit the crystal waterfall, got on a love ride, they even got to scared a few humans!

P&B: *laughing.*

Babadook: I swear I saw the women pee.

P&B: *Laughing.*

Babadook: You hungry?

Pennywise: Very…

Babadook: We should go look for food.

Pennywise: Ok- !? Ugh! *Holds stomach.*

Babadook: Penny!? *Hand on his back.*

Pennywise: *Breathing calmly.*

Babadook: Maybe we should go home.

Pennywise: Babadook I am super hungry!

Babadook: But Pennywise-

Pennywise: Babey!

Babadook: Fine, fine. Just, if anything happens scream out. I won't be far. *Kiss his head and leaves.*

Pennywise: *Watch him leave.* Ugh! *Holds his stomach.*

With Babadook.

Babadook: I knew I should have killed someone when we scared that group, but no! Pennywise thinks it's a waist off time. And if he doesn't get his way, or I out smart him, He throws a fit and tries to kill me. *Sighs. Sees a boy by himself.* Yes!

Female: AAAAAAAAH!

Babadook: Oh no!

Female: Stay away!

Pennywise was in his normal stage. Holding a women by the neck.

Pennywise: Tasty, Tasty beautiful fear!

Female: Please let me go!

Pennywise: *Smiles with his sharp teeth showing.*

Babadook was running and noticed Pennywise was not at the bench.

Pennywise: *Jaw moves out of place.*

It took a few minutes for Babadook to find Pennywise. When Babadook found Pennywise, there was a bloody bead women on the floor beside Pennywise who was on the floor in pain. Babadook helped Pennywise up.

Babadook: We're going home!

Babadook carried Pennywise home and put him on a mate.

Babadook: Just rest.

Pennywise: I'll try.

A hour later.

Pennywise: *Roars loudly.*

Babadook runs up stairs. When he open the door, he saw Pennywise on the ground panting and between his legs there was a red spot.

Pennywise: My broke!

What happens to Pennywise? Find out next on "Pennywise and Babadook love story!"


	8. Jenny and Dawnna

(This story is found on Wattpad and You can find me by searching up my name "NightmareSGF" Hope you enjoy! DON'T LET THE NIGHTMARES BITE!)

* * *

Five years later.

Pennywise was sleeping until he felt a tap on the shoulder.

Pennywise: *Moans, moves shoulder.*

Something taps him again and giggles.

Pennywise: *Gets up and growls.*

He looks around and sees two humps under the covers. There was giggles and shushing. Pennywise smiled as he slowly reached the end of the covers and fastly pulls them. To little clown like girls laughed as they tackled Pennywise. Pennywise laughed his evil laugh and the girls laughed even harder.

J&D: Morning mommy!

Pennywise: Morning my little demons! *Smiles.*

Jenny: Daddy is still sleep!

Dawnna: He was up all night because of you!

Jenny: *Shrugs.*

Pennywise: You girls hungry?

J&D: Yes!

Pennywise: Shh, don't wake up your father.

Jenny: Yeah Dawnna, Shh!

Dawnna: You Shh!

Pennywise got up and walked out to the sewers keeping a close eye on his little ones.

Jenny: Oh! You know what we should do!

Dawnna: What?

Jenny: She should drink blood and make each other laugh so hard that the blood squirts out of our noses!

Dawnna: That both sounds nasty and cool!

Pennywise: *Chuckles.*

Jenny: Mommy, can we do that?

Pennywise: Someday sweetheart!

Jenny: Yes!

Dawnna: Mommy are we there yet?

Pennywise: Nope. Be patient Dawnna dear.

Dawnna: *Growls.*

Pennywise: Dawnna what have I told you about growling?

Dawnna: Sorry.

Jenny: *Skipping. Sniff* I think I smell something!

Pennywise: Really!?

Jenny: Yeah!

Dawnna: Then lets go!

Later

Pennywise had a human on his back and the girls were giggling and dirty. Babadook would not like that! They arrived home. They stared at the tall man who looked mad.

Babadook: So y'all leave and then get dirty?

Jenny: No…

Dawnna: yes!

Jenny: ?

Dawnna: I mean, maybe!

Babadook: … *Sniff.* Awh! *Covers nose.* You guys stink!

Dawnna: And?

Pennywise: Babadook it's not that bad!

Jenny: *Sniff.* Yeah! It's not like we're stinkin the whole house up!

Babadook: …

Later

Jenny and Dawnna where in a big tube of warm soapy water. Jenny had her arms crossed and pouted and Dawnna was looking around. Pennywise takes their clothes and leave.

Babadook: Where are you going!?

Pennywise: Putting the kids clothes in the washing machine.

Babadook: Uh-uh! You stink too!

Pennywise: And?

Babadook: Your going in the tube with them!

Pennywise: Yeah right. *Walks past him.*

Babadook: …

With the girls.

Jenny: *Blows bubbles in the water.*

Dawnna: *Playing with a rag.*

*SPLASH!*

J&D: !?

Pennywise peeked his head out the water. Babadook throws something in the water. Pennywise picks up the thing he throw, it was soap.

Pennywise: *Growls.*

Dawnna: *Hugs Pennywise.* Yay! Mommy!

Jenny: Dad... Why?

After they washed.

Babadook: Ok Pennywise time to get out.

Pennywise: No!

Babadook: Oh my gosh! Don't start acting like a kid now!

P&K&D: *Giggles.*

Babadook: Come on kids get out.

Pennywise used some tentacles to pull the girls close to him.

Pennywise: My kids!

Babadook: Our kids!

Pennywise: Yeaaaah, but mostly my kids!

Babadook: that's it! I'm pulling you out!

Pennywise: Just try.

Babadook: *Tries to get the girls out.*

Pennywise: *Use tentacles to pull him in.*

Babadook: PENNY-

*SPLASH.*

Babadook: *Mad.*

Pennywise: *Hugging him.*

They get out the tube. Since the clothes were getting washed the girls had to wear human clothes and Pennywise had to shape shift to his teenage body.

Jenny: Why can't we shape shift.

Dawnna: I can shape shift.

Jenny: What?

Dawnna: *Turns to Jenny.* See, now I am you!

Jenny: I do not sound like that!

Dawnna: Try clearing your throat.

Jenny: *Clears throat.* Oh, that's better.

Pennywise: Wait, you don't know how to shape shift yet?

Jenny: No.

Pennywise: Eh…

Jenny: What?

Pennywise: Do you really want to shape shift?

Jenny: Yeah! More than anything in the world!

Pennywise: Oh Jenny. *Worried.*

Jenny: What?

Pennywise: … You-

Jenny: *Looking at him with her cute eyes and smile.*

Pennywise: -Two are the cutest girls in the world! *Hugs them both.*

Jenny: Thanks!

Dawnna: *Hugs back.*

Pennywise couldn't tell his daughter that she can't do what she has always wanted to do just yet. Jenny is very impatient when it comes to what she want.

Babadook: Penny the clothes are done.

They put there clothes on.

Pennywise: *Rubbing his arm.*

Babadook: Penny, you ok?

Pennywise: OK!? Of course I'm ok! Why wouldn't I be ok!?

Babadook: Your trembling.

Pennywise: And?

Babadook: Your sweating…

Pennywise: Is it hot in here!?

Babadook: What's wrong Pennywise?

Pennywise: Um… Jenny can't shape shift until she is older!

Babadook: …

Pennywise: What?

Babadook: Is that all?

Pennywise: Yes? *Scratches his arm.*

Babadook: ? Ok.

P&B: …

Babadook: You want me to tell her?

Pennywise: Please?

Babadook: fine. *Leaves.*

With Jenny.

Jenny: Come on Nathan!

A rat jumps on her head.

Jenny: Good boy! *Gives him cheese.*

Nathan: *Eats it.*

Babadook: Jenny?

Jenny: Hm?

Babadook: *Neils to her leave.* Do you really want to shape shift?

Jenny: Yeah! More than anything!

Babadook: Baby you might not be able to shape shift willingly.

Jenny: What?

Babadook: You may have to wait a certain age to shape shift.

Jenny: What!? But Dawnna can shape shift.

Babadook: I know baby but at least one day you will be able to shape shift.

Jenny: This sucks!

Nathan: *Jumps to her shoulder.*

Babadook: *Sighs.* Your gonna have to wait ok.

Jenny: Fine…

Babadook: *Rubs her head and leaves.*

Jenny: Hmph!

Nathan: *Tickles her ear with is wickers.*

Jenny: Nathan! *Laughs and falls.*

Nathan: *Runs in a hole.*

Jenny: ?

Nathan: *Comes out with a plastic ball.*

Jenny: I've been looking everywhere for that ball! *Picks it up. Giggles.*

Nathan: *Stands on his hind legs.*

Jenny: Wanna play?

Nathan: *Touch floor once.*

Nathan was a smart rat well mouse thanks to Jenny. Jenny thought him to touch the the floor for yes and no. Once for yes, twice for no. He also is very nice to Jenny and loves it when he gets a ride on her.

Jenny: Ok! *Rolls the ball.*

Nathan: *Chase is and brings it back to Jenny.*

They played for a hour. Jenny got bored and went to sleep.

Jenny: *Rolls it.*

Nathan: *Rolls it back to her.*

Jenny: *Sleep.*

Nathan: *Crawls on her to her back and also falls asleep.*

Jenny found Nathan when she was four. Something happened to Nathan's parents so Jenny made him her pet. Pennywise and Babadook didn't like the idea but let her keep it anyway. Dawnna sometimes play with him too but only when she was bored.

N&J: *Sleep.*

Later.

Jenny woke up and found that she was in her room beside her sister. Her sister was sleep and it was dark outside.

Jenny: How long did I sleep.

She got up and was about to leave the room but felt something fall on her shoulder. She looked on her shoulder and saw Nathan eating on a cracker. She slowly walked out and to the well. When she got to the trailer she heard weird sound. She heard moaning and yelling. She put her ear on the door and heard her parents. Pennywise was yelling and puffing and Babadook was panting. She slowly opened the door and peeked in. She saw a cover over Babadook's and Pennywise's lower bodies, Babadook was on top of Pennywise moving up and down and there was a weird smell in the room.

Jenny: The heck?

Dawnna: Jenny?

Jenny: *Close the door.* What?

Dawnna: What are you doing?

Jenny: *Shrugs.*

With The Parents.

Pennywise: *Panting.*

Babadook: *Kissing his neck.*

Pennywise: Babadook I'm tired…

Babadook: I'm not. *kisses Pennywise chest.*

Pennywise: How?

Babadook: *Licks his belly.* I'm just not.

Pennywise: ?

Babadook: *Kissing his lower belly.*

Pennywise: *Moans.*

Babadook: Shit! *Shakes head.*

Pennywise: What?

Babadook: Fucking eyes hurt!

Pennywise: Good for you.*Sleeps.*

Babadook: *Shakes head.* Oh shit! *Head falls on Pennywise's stomach.*

D&J: ?

The next day.

Pennywise: *Still sleep.*

Jenny: *sneaks in his room.*

Jenny fell on Pennywise and stays in her position trying not to wake up Pennywise. She gets up slowly and tries to reach under the pillow to get something. But Pennywise turns and hugs Jenny in his sleep.

Jenny: !?

Pennywise: *Holds her tight.*

Jenny: Mom!

Pennywise: *Wakes up.* Hu!?

Jenny: *Grabs something from under the pillow and runs.*

Pennywise: Jenny! *Runs after her.*

They ran through the sewers and through the house.

Jenny: *Runs past Babadook.*

Babadook: ? *Stops Pennywise.* What are you doing?

Pennywise: What you mean?

Babadook: Why are you chasing Jenny.

Pennywise: She has something of mine!

Babadook: Like what?

Pennywise: Just something! Can you let me go!?

Babadook: No!

Pennywise: Babadook!

Babadook: …*Kiss him deeply.*

Pennywise: !?

Babadook: Hehe!

Pennywise: What?

Babadook: I feel a little something going on in you Pennywise.

Pennywise: Like what?

Babadook: *Grins.*

Jenny: *Runs in her room and close the door.* I got it!

Dawnna: Really!?

Jenny: Yes!

Dawnna: Let me see! Let me see!

Jenny: *Opens hands.*

Dawnna: *Gasp.*

J&D: Wow!

What did the steal from Pennywise? Find out next on "Pennywise and Babadook love story!"(This story is found on Wattpad and You can find me by searching up my name "NightmareSGF" Hope you enjoy! DON'T LET THE NIGHTMARES BITE!)

Five years later.

Pennywise was sleeping until he felt a tap on the shoulder.

Pennywise: *Moans, moves shoulder.*

Something taps him again and giggles.

Pennywise: *Gets up and growls.*

He looks around and sees two humps under the covers. There was giggles and shushing. Pennywise smiled as he slowly reached the end of the covers and fastly pulls them. To little clown like girls laughed as they tackled Pennywise. Pennywise laughed his evil laugh and the girls laughed even harder.

J&D: Morning mommy!

Pennywise: Morning my little demons! *Smiles.*

Jenny: Daddy is still sleep!

Dawnna: He was up all night because of you!

Jenny: *Shrugs.*

Pennywise: You girls hungry?

J&D: Yes!

Pennywise: Shh, don't wake up your father.

Jenny: Yeah Dawnna, Shh!

Dawnna: You Shh!

Pennywise got up and walked out to the sewers keeping a close eye on his little ones.

Jenny: Oh! You know what we should do!

Dawnna: What?

Jenny: She should drink blood and make each other laugh so hard that the blood squirts out of our noses!

Dawnna: That both sounds nasty and cool!

Pennywise: *Chuckles.*

Jenny: Mommy, can we do that?

Pennywise: Someday sweetheart!

Jenny: Yes!

Dawnna: Mommy are we there yet?

Pennywise: Nope. Be patient Dawnna dear.

Dawnna: *Growls.*

Pennywise: Dawnna what have I told you about growling?

Dawnna: Sorry.

Jenny: *Skipping. Sniff* I think I smell something!

Pennywise: Really!?

Jenny: Yeah!

Dawnna: Then lets go!

Later

Pennywise had a human on his back and the girls were giggling and dirty. Babadook would not like that! They arrived home. They stared at the tall man who looked mad.

Babadook: So y'all leave and then get dirty?

Jenny: No…

Dawnna: yes!

Jenny: ?

Dawnna: I mean, maybe!

Babadook: … *Sniff.* Awh! *Covers nose.* You guys stink!

Dawnna: And?

Pennywise: Babadook it's not that bad!

Jenny: *Sniff.* Yeah! It's not like we're stinkin the whole house up!

Babadook: …

Later

Jenny and Dawnna where in a big tube of warm soapy water. Jenny had her arms crossed and pouted and Dawnna was looking around. Pennywise takes their clothes and leave.

Babadook: Where are you going!?

Pennywise: Putting the kids clothes in the washing machine.

Babadook: Uh-uh! You stink too!

Pennywise: And?

Babadook: Your going in the tube with them!

Pennywise: Yeah right. *Walks past him.*

Babadook: …

With the girls.

Jenny: *Blows bubbles in the water.*

Dawnna: *Playing with a rag.*

*SPLASH!*

J&D: !?

Pennywise peeked his head out the water. Babadook throws something in the water. Pennywise picks up the thing he throw, it was soap.

Pennywise: *Growls.*

Dawnna: *Hugs Pennywise.* Yay! Mommy!

Jenny: Dad... Why?

After they washed.

Babadook: Ok Pennywise time to get out.

Pennywise: No!

Babadook: Oh my gosh! Don't start acting like a kid now!

P&K&D: *Giggles.*

Babadook: Come on kids get out.

Pennywise used some tentacles to pull the girls close to him.

Pennywise: My kids!

Babadook: Our kids!

Pennywise: Yeaaaah, but mostly my kids!

Babadook: that's it! I'm pulling you out!

Pennywise: Just try.

Babadook: *Tries to get the girls out.*

Pennywise: *Use tentacles to pull him in.*

Babadook: PENNY-

*SPLASH.*

Babadook: *Mad.*

Pennywise: *Hugging him.*

They get out the tube. Since the clothes were getting washed the girls had to wear human clothes and Pennywise had to shape shift to his teenage body.

Jenny: Why can't we shape shift.

Dawnna: I can shape shift.

Jenny: What?

Dawnna: *Turns to Jenny.* See, now I am you!

Jenny: I do not sound like that!

Dawnna: Try clearing your throat.

Jenny: *Clears throat.* Oh, that's better.

Pennywise: Wait, you don't know how to shape shift yet?

Jenny: No.

Pennywise: Eh…

Jenny: What?

Pennywise: Do you really want to shape shift?

Jenny: Yeah! More than anything in the world!

Pennywise: Oh Jenny. *Worried.*

Jenny: What?

Pennywise: … You-

Jenny: *Looking at him with her cute eyes and smile.*

Pennywise: -Two are the cutest girls in the world! *Hugs them both.*

Jenny: Thanks!

Dawnna: *Hugs back.*

Pennywise couldn't tell his daughter that she can't do what she has always wanted to do just yet. Jenny is very impatient when it comes to what she want.

Babadook: Penny the clothes are done.

They put there clothes on.

Pennywise: *Rubbing his arm.*

Babadook: Penny, you ok?

Pennywise: OK!? Of course I'm ok! Why wouldn't I be ok!?

Babadook: Your trembling.

Pennywise: And?

Babadook: Your sweating…

Pennywise: Is it hot in here!?

Babadook: What's wrong Pennywise?

Pennywise: Um… Jenny can't shape shift until she is older!

Babadook: …

Pennywise: What?

Babadook: Is that all?

Pennywise: Yes? *Scratches his arm.*

Babadook: ? Ok.

P&B: …

Babadook: You want me to tell her?

Pennywise: Please?

Babadook: fine. *Leaves.*

With Jenny.

Jenny: Come on Nathan!

A rat jumps on her head.

Jenny: Good boy! *Gives him cheese.*

Nathan: *Eats it.*

Babadook: Jenny?

Jenny: Hm?

Babadook: *Neils to her leave.* Do you really want to shape shift?

Jenny: Yeah! More than anything!

Babadook: Baby you might not be able to shape shift willingly.

Jenny: What?

Babadook: You may have to wait a certain age to shape shift.

Jenny: What!? But Dawnna can shape shift.

Babadook: I know baby but at least one day you will be able to shape shift.

Jenny: This sucks!

Nathan: *Jumps to her shoulder.*

Babadook: *Sighs.* Your gonna have to wait ok.

Jenny: Fine…

Babadook: *Rubs her head and leaves.*

Jenny: Hmph!

Nathan: *Tickles her ear with is wickers.*

Jenny: Nathan! *Laughs and falls.*

Nathan: *Runs in a hole.*

Jenny: ?

Nathan: *Comes out with a plastic ball.*

Jenny: I've been looking everywhere for that ball! *Picks it up. Giggles.*

Nathan: *Stands on his hind legs.*

Jenny: Wanna play?

Nathan: *Touch floor once.*

Nathan was a smart rat well mouse thanks to Jenny. Jenny thought him to touch the the floor for yes and no. Once for yes, twice for no. He also is very nice to Jenny and loves it when he gets a ride on her.

Jenny: Ok! *Rolls the ball.*

Nathan: *Chase is and brings it back to Jenny.*

They played for a hour. Jenny got bored and went to sleep.

Jenny: *Rolls it.*

Nathan: *Rolls it back to her.*

Jenny: *Sleep.*

Nathan: *Crawls on her to her back and also falls asleep.*

Jenny found Nathan when she was four. Something happened to Nathan's parents so Jenny made him her pet. Pennywise and Babadook didn't like the idea but let her keep it anyway. Dawnna sometimes play with him too but only when she was bored.

N&J: *Sleep.*

Later.

Jenny woke up and found that she was in her room beside her sister. Her sister was sleep and it was dark outside.

Jenny: How long did I sleep.

She got up and was about to leave the room but felt something fall on her shoulder. She looked on her shoulder and saw Nathan eating on a cracker. She slowly walked out and to the well. When she got to the trailer she heard weird sound. She heard moaning and yelling. She put her ear on the door and heard her parents. Pennywise was yelling and puffing and Babadook was panting. She slowly opened the door and peeked in. She saw a cover over Babadook's and Pennywise's lower bodies, Babadook was on top of Pennywise moving up and down and there was a weird smell in the room.

Jenny: The heck?

Dawnna: Jenny?

Jenny: *Close the door.* What?

Dawnna: What are you doing?

Jenny: *Shrugs.*

With The Parents.

Pennywise: *Panting.*

Babadook: *Kissing his neck.*

Pennywise: Babadook I'm tired…

Babadook: I'm not. *kisses Pennywise chest.*

Pennywise: How?

Babadook: *Licks his belly.* I'm just not.

Pennywise: ?

Babadook: *Kissing his lower belly.*

Pennywise: *Moans.*

Babadook: Shit! *Shakes head.*

Pennywise: What?

Babadook: Fucking eyes hurt!

Pennywise: Good for you.*Sleeps.*

Babadook: *Shakes head.* Oh shit! *Head falls on Pennywise's stomach.*

D&J: ?

The next day.

Pennywise: *Still sleep.*

Jenny: *sneaks in his room.*

Jenny fell on Pennywise and stays in her position trying not to wake up Pennywise. She gets up slowly and tries to reach under the pillow to get something. But Pennywise turns and hugs Jenny in his sleep.

Jenny: !?

Pennywise: *Holds her tight.*

Jenny: Mom!

Pennywise: *Wakes up.* Hu!?

Jenny: *Grabs something from under the pillow and runs.*

Pennywise: Jenny! *Runs after her.*

They ran through the sewers and through the house.

Jenny: *Runs past Babadook.*

Babadook: ? *Stops Pennywise.* What are you doing?

Pennywise: What you mean?

Babadook: Why are you chasing Jenny.

Pennywise: She has something of mine!

Babadook: Like what?

Pennywise: Just something! Can you let me go!?

Babadook: No!

Pennywise: Babadook!

Babadook: …*Kiss him deeply.*

Pennywise: !?

Babadook: Hehe!

Pennywise: What?

Babadook: I feel a little something going on in you Pennywise.

Pennywise: Like what?

Babadook: *Grins.*

Jenny: *Runs in her room and close the door.* I got it!

Dawnna: Really!?

Jenny: Yes!

Dawnna: Let me see! Let me see!

Jenny: *Opens hands.*

Dawnna: *Gasp.*

J&D: Wow!

* * *

What did the steal from Pennywise? Find out next on "Pennywise and Babadook love story!"


End file.
